<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm sure it's normal by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756818">I'm sure it's normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pale king always has been feeling ... Sad. It's a weird and constant feeling he can't get his head off. Grimm knows it. And he wants to change it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm sure it's normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything seems normal <br/>No need to be upset<br/>Please don't concern yourself with my unhappiness<br/>'cuz I'm sure it's normal</p><p>It's normal - Jonkagor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything always felt empty and white to him. It wasn't that bad after all, just a constant feeling of unhappiness that floated around his figure, making him almost unable to have other feelings than this weird melancholy. </p><p>It has been years since Grimm has started to see the king on a regular basis. A simple curiousity to look at another god's behavior that slowly turned into affection and a true desire to see the Wyrm grow and get a better life. It never really happened. Thought the regular visits of the nightmare king did help the Wyrm to be less confined in his unhappiness, it never seemed to really get him out of here. Each time he smiled, it felt like a part of him was angry that he allowed himself to do such thing. It was ... Depressing to see. </p><p>But that never stopped Grimm from coming back. At first, the pale beings tried to chase him off, to make him understand that this was not his kingdom and that he would protect his subjects. But little by little, the pale king understood that Grimm never had any intentions of attacking him, and even less to steal this kingdom. He genuinely was fascinated by the Wyrm's creation, and rather than stealing it he wanted to admire it by his side. The fact that he never acted in a really problematic way (except the fact that he always gave a Nightmare or two to the residents of the palace) and the feeling of relief the king always had when he was around let him slowly accept the fact that he never going to leave the palace for too long and that he would always come back. It ended up being ... Reassuring. The Wyrm always knew someone would be here to stay around him, that he'll never truly be alone. </p><p>Still, it never set him free of this sadness. Maybe it was just a burnt too deep in his shell, something that he'll never truly be able to remove nor ignore. To him it was ... Just a feeling of everyday. It was normal, right ? No need to be concerned. Everyone feels this way. And if not, it's never too difficult to live with. Being unhappy was not a handicap, it never stopped him from being functional and have his kingdom florish. </p><p>This day was ... Like any other day of any other month. The king was simply finishing his paperwork, staring blankly at the writings on the pages as his mind drifted away towards a bunch of negative thoughts. Harsh memories that he would've prefered to just erase a long time ago, that helped a lot to make his sadness so vivid all the time. Theses memories weren't helpful in his everyday life, just a bunch of ghosts haunting him forever because he just can't escape his own reality. </p><p>That was the moment Grimm decided to make his appearance. He was the king of nightmares after all. And nightmares didn't need sleep to appear. Sometimes, nightmares are just events that happened some time ago that keeps coming back into painful memories. Theses were usually the worst kind of nightmares, which the nightmare heart was fond of. But Grimm ? He never liked seeing people suffering like that. And even if his role was to fulfill a vessel's life, he didn't want to see people suffer just because a part of his being appreciated it. </p><p>His entrance was, like always, just a little too much. Being the master of a circus troupe helped him to be serious even with such manners. A little explosion of fire accompanied by some instruments and applauses, sounds that came from nowhere, as always. The king was startled by the sudden noises, but didn't really mind. That was just ... Grimm. That was his way of being, extravagant, malicious, and just a little full of himself to hide the fact that he was always scared of annoying people. </p><p>"Well hello dear Wyrm."</p><p>"Hello Grimm. You ... Might not have the best timing."</p><p>"Oh I sure know that it is not the truth. You seem quite disturbed today, my dear. You surely need some distraction."</p><p>The pale being prepared himself to give a negative answer, but thought just a little before saying anything.</p><p>"You know what ? ... Perhaps you're right. I think I would appreciate distraction. Lately I had little time to take care of myself, and I do think I would need such thing."</p><p>"Marvelous. May I give you a little proposition ? I think going around the blue lake. Calm and reposting, everything you like."</p><p>"I would like that a lot."</p><p>The troupe master smile has he catches his friend's hand and transport them both to the place where he seeked to be. A simple trick, one between the many he has under his cape. Well, the king shall not be too curious about it. Every magician has their secrets. </p><p>The place I just like he remembers. Simple. An appeasing atmosphere, just a few noises of the waves and a deep cyan color around the walls. A perfect place to be. </p><p>"My dear king, I really think you should take more care of yourself. You always appreciate our little trips together. But for once you should try to ask for one by yourself."</p><p>"I do appreciate our time together. But I do also think that you should be a little less concerned about it. I'm always a little sad. It's fine. I'm sure it's normal."</p><p>"It is not. One shall not be unhappy all of the time, or their mind will end up breaking."</p><p>"It's not like you could stop it anyway. I'll probably live like this for a good amount of time no matter your feelings about it."</p><p>"I think I can help."</p><p>He slowly put his hand under the Wyrm's chin and gently kisses his forehead, before backing up with a smile. </p><p>The pale king took a few seconds to realise what happened, and right after that immediately grabbed both of the troupe master's cheeks and kissed him deeply. It was ... A reflex. Something natural, that came to him automatically. It felt good. <br/>It felt ... Normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>